everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Glacier Icecastle
S'up, the name's Icecastle, Glacier Icecastle. I'm a princess, athlete, poet, you get the pixie dust. My mama's the Snow Queen, or, as my friends call her, Ms. Snow. I also have a sister, Waverly Snowblossom , (Don't tell anyone, but i'm starting to really miss my mom's castle,). As much as I wanna be queen, I really don't feel like abducting a boy and pricking him with splinters AND keeping him in a palace, only freeing him if he spells 'eternity' in ice. But, at Legacy Day, I saw Raven Queen flip her script and tear her page out of the Storybook of Legends. So, maybe...I can decide what I want to do with my life. Maybe... Just maybe... Portrayers Glacier Icecastle has a country accent that souns like a mix between Applejack, Cerise Hood, and Rainbow Dash. Her live action portrayer would be Demi Lovato. :) Character Personality Glacier is an arrogant bragger with a little soft side. She is a poet, but she is also an athlete, who is faster than Hunter Hunstman, Daring Charming, and Cerise Hood put together. The only one who knows of her soft side is me, you, and her roommate, Lyranella Whitella. She's a surpirisingly good poet (She gets it from her daily sister-to-sister time with Waverly). So, she's a poet with a mouth! A BIG MOUTH that's too big for her own good, as her mom and sister say. When she's angry, she uses her ice powers she inherited from her mother on anyone and everything! She's starting to sound alot like her mother. Appearance Glacier has white-blonde hair tied into a long braid with some strands sticking out at her bangs and lower part of the braid where the rubber band ties it together, dark blue eyes that are frosted like a glacier she is named after, blue lips, curvy hips, and porcelain white skin. Story The Snow Queen Relationship Family Glacier's mother is the Snow Queen, or, as they call her back in Ever After High, Ms.Snow. Her father is no longer in the picture, as he left her mother for some other rich, GOOD, NORMAL, queen. She also gets along greatly with her sister, Waverly Snowblossom. Friends Glacier ususally hangs out with her sister, Waverly. Although she doesn't like them, she sometimes hangs out with the Royals of the school, even though Blondie Lockes, Ahlynn Ella, and Lizzie Hearts are the only ones she particuarly likes. She is also fond of her roommate, Lyranella Whitella. But her true Best Friend Forever After is Rolana Candlewick, who she likes very much. Pets Glacier has a Pegasus named Frost Sparkle Romance She has swooned over Daring Charming because she wanted to fit in with the other Royals, but she HAS grown fond of one of Lyranella's cousins, Tweedle Derek Doo. He made her laugh at his sillyness. Quotes "You don't know what it's like to be me!" Glacier Icecastle to Waverly Snowblossom about her ice powers "Be realistic, Lyra." Glacier Icecastle to Lyranella Whitella about her destiny "I am Glacier Icecastle and I...well...I guess pledge to follow in my mother, The Snow Queen, Gala's footsteps and become the next Snow Queen" Glacier Icecastle as she practices for Legacy Day "*''Sigh*'' I don't know, Frost Sparkle. Should I pledge my destiny?" Glacier Icecastle to Frost Sparkle as she frosted on her Legacy Day dress "Ly, she did it! She flipped her script, and she's still there. Headmaster Grimm's a big frosty liar, Ly" Glacier to Lyranella as Raven flips her script "Well... um... of course I will, Derek" Glacier Icecastle to Tweedle Derek Doo when he asks her to the secret True Hearts Day dance as she blushes "Tweedle Derek Doo, I present to you, formally... oh spell bound it! here's my heart, now take it" Glacier Icecastle to Tweedle Derek Doo as she hands him her true heart at the True Hearts Day Dance "Ashlynn, I have no easy answers for you, but I promise I won't shun you for dating Hunter. That's what's in my True Heart. Promise" Glacier to Ashlynn Ella "Raven! Over here!" Glacier as Raven Queen walks into Princessology "So, Princessology, huh?'' Glacier Icecastle to Raven Queen at Princessology'' "Yo, your mom's psycho, Ly" Glacier Icecastle to Lyranella Whitella about Ms.Her Majesty The White Queen as she rubbed her neck vigorously "Smilin' all the time not your thing so much, huh, little Raven?" Glacier Icecastle to Raven Queen as she rubbed her sore cheeks Outfits Basic Glacier wears a long-sleeved, fingerless-gloved blue bodice with a cyan collar with a pink star and light cyan see-through cape attaching to the elbows of each sleeve, dark blue capris, a gold crown that wraps around her forehead and her white blonde hair, and cool-gray boots with cyan swirls Legacy Day She wears a black bodice with a huge, light cyan snowflake on the breast area. She also wears her hair in a smaller, shorter braid with snowblossoms embroidered into her braid. She also has a knee-length skirt with a see-through cape attaching to her elbows. She also has a cool-gray stiletto boots. Throne-Coming Glacier wears a frilly, cyan, ice-made ball-gown with white ball gown sleeves adorned with blue bows at the end of each sleeve. She also wears jean blue fingerless gloves with a gold ring on her ring finger and a cyan bracelet on her right wrist. She also wears white eyeshadow and has a white masquerade mask that is adorned with blue snowflakes and cyan frost sparkles. Getting Fairest Coming Soon :)... Theme Song Glacier's theme song, or favorite song, is I'm Just Your Problem Category:Females Category:Characters Category:The Snow Queen